My Secret
by Over-Dramatic-108
Summary: My first fanfiction so please be nice! Hermione has a secret that she can't let anyone find out about. If they do her life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanfiction. IT may seem a little cheesy but I had a dream about it and thought i would give it a shot.

So Hermione Granger is actully a half vampire, and part of the Vullturi. Her father is Aro and she is the princess of the Vullturi. It's about her trying to keep this a secret from all her friends at Hogwarts. Please tell me if you think I should go on with the story, and it I get enough yes's then I will write more....thanks!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or harry potter!!! Which is sad!!!

Preface:

Hermione POV:

Most of you may know me as Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Some may know me as the bookworm mudblood.

Well, everything you know about me is a lie. My name is not Hermione Granger, and I am far from a mudblood. I have a secret that not even Harry or Ron know about, and if anyone were to find out it may just be the end of my existince.

My true name is in fact Hermione Isabella Vullturi, and I am a half vampire. I live in Vulltura with my "father" Aro, and the rest of the gaurds. My best friends are Jane, Felix, Dametri, and Heidi. I am the Vullturi Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Hermione POV:

On the morning of August 31, I was rudely awoken by the idiots I call my friends.

"Hermione you have to wake up it's time for shopping!!" Heidi called to me while jumping up and down, up and down (**AN: Heidi is basically Alice**).

"No Hermione I want to play baseball!" Felix squealed. . . Wait? Squealed?

"No Hermione I want to race!" Demetri boomed at me.

"WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET," I yelled loud enough for the whole castle to hear, "CAN'T A PERSON SLEEP WITHOUT HAVING TO BE RUDELY AWOKEN?"

"But Mia-," Demetri started but I cut him off,

"Don't make me get Jane in here. Now I want you all to get out and I will see you in a few minutes."

One they were all out I headed down stairs for breakfast. Even though I could go at vampire speed, I chose to use human speed just to annoy them. And maybe a little payback. The summer had been great so far. I played with the boys, shopped with the girls, and even went to the Weasleys for a week. My life seems so perfect. I have my best friends for eternity and the two most loyal friends at school. At times I felt really bad for lying to Harry and Ron, but I was only doing it for their protection. Besides if they found out they could be in danger, from my world (**AN: In this story the wizard world does not know about the vampires**.) Humans are not allowed to know about vampires or they will face the rath of the Vulturi, aka my family. It was my father's voice that woke me up from my thoughts.

"Good morning dear," he said cheerfully, "how did you sleep?"

"Good morning. I slept fine other than the fact that I was rudely woken by these guys." I glared at them.

They just smiled innocently at me. The rest of the day went by pretty well. It consisted of shopping, playing, and reading this year's books. The day finally ended and I could not help but be happy and sad. I was sad that the next day I would be leaving my family, but I was just so excited to see Harry and Ron, I missed them so much. That night we all had a "sleepover". It consisted of Felix, Heidi, Demitri, Jane, and Alec. We listened to music, played truth or dare, and ate food, well me anyways.

I was really going to miss these guys but decided to think happy thoughts, after all, I was going back to Hogwarts for my sixth year where I am Hermione Granger. Back to where I was a bossy bookworm and a mudblood. This would be great. Right?

Nobody POV:

Little did Hermione know that her life was about to change, for the worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note- Okay so I went back into the book and realized that I have been spelling Vullturi wrong. Sorry about that! Also, sorry that the chapters are short I will try and make them longer

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story.

Chapter 2:

When I woke up the next day, I was so nervous. I am not normally the kind of person who gets nervous but today I was. Every year I wonder what we will be learning, and if we will learn about the "vampire myths." It really makes me understand how Lupin must feel, the idea that everything you have worked for will be over. Sixth year was even more scary with everything that was going on with the dark side. It was only a few months ago that Neville, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and I fought against the death eaters, the department of mysteries. Everything was going to change this year.

That morning was kind of a blur to me. I ate, got dressed, and got on an airplane for London. I was going to miss the city of Vulltera, and all of my friends there, but I had to do it.

Once I finally arrived at Kings Cross Station I realized that I was ready, and that I could do this. Once I got through the barrier, I started looking for Harry and Ron.

"Hermione," I turned around and saw Ginny, "oh my god I missed you so much!!!"

"Oh Gin, I missed you too!!"

We hugged and went looking for Harry and Ron. Along the way we ran into Neville and Luna who had gotten to know each other last year, and Parvarti and Lavender. We finally found them at the end of the train.

"Hey guys," I don't know where the confidence came from, "miss me?"

The rest of the train ride was a lot of fun. We talked and ate just had so much fun, until the ferret and his cronies came in.

"Well look who we have here boys," Malfoy sneered, "The half-blood, blood traitors and a mudblood."

If only he knew, I mentally smirked.

"Get out Malfoy," Harry yelled.

"Or what Potter? What is the chosen going to do? Go running to Dumbledore?"

"Yes well," I stepped in, "at least he would have someone to run to, unlike you. Tell me how's your father doing?"

Everyone gasped at me. Never had they heard me insult a person, or even be mean. Malfoy stormed out with one last glare at me. I am guessing that it was supposed to scare me, but I could kill him so easily that it was not even funny.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Ron said, "where did that come from?"

"I am so tired of taking crap from Malfoy. Five years of that."

"Hermione I'm not saying that it was a bad thing, it's just that his father is a death eater."

"Look Harry, can we just forget about it, I don't care!!!"

Other than the incident the train ride was great. Once the sorting was done (AN: can' think of song) Dumbledore gave his usual start of terms speech.

"Welcome back, and welcome to Hogwarts. Before you begin eating I would like to say a few words. Happy, happy, Joy, joy!!"

Once everyone was finished eating he started again.

"First years should know that the dark forest is forbidden to all students. Also, our care taker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that no magic should be used in the corridors and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are not to be used. And finally, this year we will be welcoming back Professor Lupin, and welcoming Professor Black (AN: Sirius survived in this)."

Harry, Ron, and I clapped the loudest of everyone in the Great Hall. We were so happy that we could have normal teachers who we liked. That night I slepped great just thinking how great this year was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note- Okay so do you think that Hermione should end up with someone in the story? If you do, please tell me who!!! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything.**

* * *

**  
**

Chapter 3:

Last night I started thinking about some things. It makes me feel so guilty knowing that I am keeping this huge secret from Harry and Ron, I mean they have told me most of their secrets. What if I can get permission from my father to tell them? But would they except me for what I am? Would they help me like James, Sirius, and Peter **(AN: little rat)** helped Remus? Sometimes I think about telling them but chicken out. Last night I figured two people who I could tell and trust, I don't know how I didn't realize it before. So I am now wandering the corridors on my way to the DADA room. I was glad to find Remus and Sirius there, it made things so much easier.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Remus asked me.

"I need to get this out in the open. It's not something I can really tell Harry and Ron. And I know that you two are really good at keeping secrets."

This time Sirius answered, "Come on in and take a seat. What's going on?"

"Have you ever heard of the Vulturi?" I blurted out.

"Yes we have heard rumors about it at the ministry, wait how do you know about it, Hermione?"

"Um, well,um," I struggled to find the right words, "I am a half vampire and well I am apart of the Vulturi."

I could already feel the tears coming, so I decided to continue while they were quiet to continue. I took a deep breath and began:

"About one thousand years ago Aro, one of the leader, decided to experiment. He met a human women and actually fell in love with her. They married and on the night of their wedding I was created. It had never happened before, and they did not know what to do. The entire castle was a mess and I was born very soon. Some of the guard thought that I was a danger and that I was to be killed, which they agreed to. The minute that Aro saw me something clicked inside of him and he said that I was to live. So for a thousand years I have lived with my father and the entire Vulturi. I chose to tell you guys because you know what it's like to have to keep a secret like this."

It was quiet for a minute until Remus said, "Hermione does anyone know about this. This is a very serious thing. . . But thank you for trusting us."

"No, not even Dumbledore knows about this. Humans are not allowed to know about us."

"Than how are you able to tell us?"

"Well I found a loop whole!! The law says that no HUMAN is allowed to know, but you're a werewolf," I turned to Sirius, "and you're a dog so I can tell you."

"Hermione why are you telling us this?"

"I am so tired of keeping this a secret and I just needed to tell someone, and I was hoping that you could not talk about vampires this year."

Sirius nodded, "Of course we will not talk about them. But I do have one question."

"Go ahead."

"Do you have any cool powers?" He was jumping up and down just like Heidi does when she wants to go shopping. Remus just gave him an annoyed look, that said, YOU'RE AN IDIOT.

I laughed and said, "Yes I do have powers. I have basic vampire speed and strength but also human things. My ability is to copy powers from others. So far I have, mind reading, telekinesis, flying, shape shifting, changing my age, premonitions, control over emotions, physical and mental shield, the allusion of pain in ones mind, and I am an awesome tracker. Oh and my hair, nails, and eyes change color when I am really mad."

Sirius grinned, "That's awesome!!! Can you show me? That is for academic reasons **(AN: I know in the book that he is not that way, but in this story I want Sirius like this)**

"No Sirius, " Remus said, annoyed, "Hermione you should get down to the Great Hall. And don't worry your secret is safe with us, we will see you in class."

We said our goodbyes and I headed for the great hall feeling happy for once. As I entered the great hall I was not expecting to see the scene in front of me.

* * *

**Authors Note- Okay so please review, I need at least 10 to update. And also please tell me if Hermione should end up with someone, and if so who? Thanks and don't forget to review!!!!**

**Also if you have any ideas for what should be going on in the Great Hall tell me, or i will just use the lame idea that I had!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am finally updating this story! I know that it has been a long time, but I will make up for it. I am also writing new chapters for my other two stories and they should be posted soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

What I saw I never thought I would never see. The entire hall was quiet, not even the teachers were talking. They were all looking at the Gryffindor table because Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were standing up yelling at each other.

". . . No Ron you don't know the whole story!" Harry yelled at Ron.

"Yes I do," Ron's face was completely red," I trust you with my BABY sister and what do you do? You go behind my back and cheat on her!"

Oh yes I forgot to mention this, over the summer Ron gave Harry and Ginny permission to start dating. I look over at Ginny who is crying not knowing what to do, so I ran over to her.

"No it was not my fault! Cho was all over me, why won't you believe me? I care about Ginny, I might even love her! Why would I risk all of that?"

"Harry you have liked Cho for years now so I am finding it really hard to believe that you would-", I cut him off.

"What is going on?"

"Well Hermione," Ron said to me," I found Harry and Cho KISSING when he is dating my sister."

"Ron are you sure it was Harry, and not somebody else? I find it really hard to believe that Harry would do something like this. Why don't we ask Cho, she is sitting right there!"

Once again it was up to me to be the logical person and fix everything. As it turns out Cho tricked Harry and kissed him so that Ron would see. But apparently she felt very bad about the whole thing. Everyone else bought that she was sorry, but not me. I also may have read her mind a bit and found out that she and her friends had planned it over the summer. Seriously who does that, I never liked her that much anyways.

It was about two weeks later that our story really begins. We were all sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast when Lavander came running in with the Daily Prophet in her hands.

"Did you guys hear what happened?"

I looked up at her, "No, what happened?"

"Here read this?"

I took the paper from her hands and read it out loud to everyone.

'_VAMPIRES HAVE JOINED HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED'_

I stared at the paper in shock, as did everybody else. There was no way this could be happening. It couldn't be happening. There was no way my father would let this happen unless, unless it was under his control. But he wouldn't! I had told him all about what happened last year and how they were evil and that I was fighting against them.

Ron looked sick," There is no way we can beat vampires. They have powers way beyond what we could do."

_Oh Ron, _I thought, _you have no idea how right you are._

**Also, thank you to the people who reviewed and a big thank you to Dance2theBeat for getting me to write some more. More chapters will be coming! **

**Oh and I know it said at the end of Order of the Phoenix that Ginny is dating Dean Thomas, in my story that never happened.**


	6. Chapter 6

"This can't be happening." I said to myself more than the others. Nobody was saying anything, but at the same time you almost knew what they were going to say. I looked at them and said, "I-I've got to go, um, look up something."

I ran all the way to my dorm room. Most of Gryffindor Tower was gone, most likely at breakfast learning about the vampires. I then remembered something, Harry is going to want to learn about vampires so that he can know what were dealing with. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. I decided to go down and ask Lupin and Sirius for help.

"Have you read the paper this morning," I asked once I got there.

Lupin looked at me," Yes, we just did."

"What am I going to do? Wizards don't know that much about vampires to begin with and now they have to fight them? And if I warn them they will want to know how I knew all of this, when not even full grown wizards know about some of this. But I do have one question for you."

Sirius asked it for me," You want to know if it was the Volturi?"

"Yes."

"We don't know. I don't think that anybody knows for sure. But it most likely is. I am sorry Hermione."

"But how could my father do this to me, to all of you. I told him about how I have fought against them and that my best friend, somebody I think of as a brother, is going to have to defeat them. Plus, why would he risk the exposure of vampires. Wasn't it last year that he wanted to change a human because she knew about vampires? Aww the Cullens what an interesting little coven/family. I'm getting off topic here. The point is, my father would never do anything that could hurt me, and he would know that this would."

Lupin looked at me," Hermione I think that you should tell Dumbledore."

"Please tell me your joking."

"Why would I joke about this?" He asked me.

I gave him a look," I can't tell Dumbledore! For all I know he's already looking for ways to kill vampires, not that he will have any luck. He is trying to stop Voldemort, how would he be able to trust me knowing what I am."

"Hermione, listen when werewolves joined forces with the death eaters, he still trusted me. He knew that I would never hurt somebody."

"But it's different for me, Professor. First, people know more about werewolves, where as people don't know very much about vampires and would probably be more 'afraid' of them. Second, vampires drink blood, human blood. And finally the most important thing, I am part of the Volturi, which has some of the most powerful vampires there are. If the Volturi are a part of this people just won't understand. Look I am going to be late for class, I'll come by after dinner tonight."

As I left the room I began thinking. I should probably write a letter to my father to find out what is going there. When I got back to the Great Hall there was almost nobody there, but Harry and Ron were there. I sat down and began writing my letter.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said to me," What are you writing."

"Oh, just a letter to my parents, how long until class, I lost track of time."

"Um about 10 minutes-"

Ron cut him off," What did you have to look up?"

"Oh I tried looking up vampires but there wasn't anything about them nobody's seen one in years. Harry can I borrow Hedwig to send this letter? She knows the way."

"Sure." We sat there for a few minutes," We better get to class, don't want detention from Snape."

I finished up my letter and we began walking to class.


End file.
